<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some Other Reason by lorelaigilmoreisbisexual</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641781">Some Other Reason</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorelaigilmoreisbisexual/pseuds/lorelaigilmoreisbisexual'>lorelaigilmoreisbisexual</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gilmore Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorelaigilmoreisbisexual/pseuds/lorelaigilmoreisbisexual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Lorelai discuss his relationship with Rachel and realize there's some other reason why he's hesitating.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some Other Reason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was basically a story I came up with after re-watching Emily In Wonderland for the millionth time. During the opening conversation they both kept hesitating around each other. I believe had at least one of them admitted their feelings; we wouldn't have had to wait so long for them to get together. I, on the hand, decided to jump start their romance by giving them a push.</p><p>I do not own these characters or Gilmore Girls or anything at all except for the smuttiness below.</p><p>PS: Yes, I did have this posted on ff and here a long time ago. I decided to re-post it for good. </p><p>If you enjoyed this little piece; please let me know as I'm very critical of my own work. I also have tons of ideas (especially for L&amp;L) but I always have trouble getting them written out. Someday, someday, maybe. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both Luke and Lorelai are in the storage room stocking shelves and are already in a deep conversation.</p><p>"Why are you taking her side?" Luke asked questionably.</p><p>"I'm not taking her side," Lorelai replied defensively.</p><p>"Well, it sounds like you're taking her side," he refuted.</p><p>"Well, wash out your ears, I'm not taking her side," she began to smile at the accusation.</p><p>Luke was growing annoyed and raised his voice a notch. "I mean you're practically pushing her on me."</p><p>She sighed and in the sincerest voice she could muster, "I just want you to be happy." Her blue eyes poured out with sentiment for her friend.</p><p>Luke was still annoyed, but now curious of her recent statement. "And you know what makes me happy?"</p><p>She knew she had no real answer for that question so her reply was quick and blunt, "No, I just know that you've been carrying a torch for her for a really long time."</p><p>Luke was still becoming increasingly impatient with this conversation. "I have not been carrying a torch for her," he sarcastically replied.</p><p>She started to stammer, "Well, you wanted this to happen."</p><p>He shot back at her, "How do you know what I wanted to happen?"</p><p>Lorelai began to smile at his defensive tone and asked, "Didn't you?"</p><p>He gave in to the conversation, let his guard down, and admitted, "Yeah, I guess."</p><p>She smiled again at his softening demeanor and continued. "Okay. So here it is, right in front of you. Just take it. Take the plunge. She could be ready. Just jump in and believe her." She paused for a moment.</p><p>Luke kept his eyes cast downward towards the boxes while listening to the advice Lorelai was giving him.</p><p>She began to stammer again. "Unless, you know, there's some other reason you don't want to."</p><p>He pursed his lips and looked up at her, wondering where exactly she was going with this statement. "Like what?"</p><p>Taken aback by his question she began to feel uneasy and cocked her head trying to come up with a reason. Any reason at all. But instead all she could muster out was an unsure response. "Like I...I don't know." She smiled at him again and laughed under the pressure.</p><p>He noticed she was becoming uncomfortable with the sudden turn of events and started to smile slightly. He sighed and looked down at the boxes in front of him, contemplated for a moment, and brought his gaze back to hers. He wondered if this was the hint he's been waiting for.</p><p>She cocked her head slightly, unsure of his silence as he walked over to the door, closed it and turned to her. A bit of confusion washed over her face. "Luke?"</p><p>He leaned on the door for a moment, his hand slipping behind him and turning the lock.</p><p>Hearing the click, she spoke again, "Luke?"</p><p>He didn't answer. He swallowed hard, knowing it was now or never to make a move. He sighed and took the plunge. He walked towards her, grabbed her waist and pulled her into a soft kiss. Stunned, but slowly giving into the sensation her arms slowly wrapped around his neck. When their lips parted he could tell she was piecing everything together as her fingers nonchalantly played with a button on his flannel. All the memories of their friendship flashed through her mind at an instant.</p><p>This was Luke. The town Luke. Mr. Grumpy Backwards Baseball Cap wearing diner owner, whom of which kept her fed at all important hours of the day; most every day. But then she remembered how sweet he could be towards her when he wanted to. And that maybe Sookie and this whole town was right all along. That this burger flipping man had eyes only for her. She internally laughed at the thought. Then she felt his arms loosely around her hips. He was so strong, she thought. And certainly not unattractive. The more she thought about it the more she realized he was quite handsome in his own way. That five o'clock shadow that always covered his face. The backwards baseball cap that covered his long curly strands of hair peeking out at the base of his neck. The cap accentuated those flannel shirts he'd wear over a basic tee and those loosely fitted jeans. What was he hiding under those loose clothes, she wondered. And then she remembered back to those times she had seen him at the lake with his shirt off. Hidden underneath was a toned chest sprinkled with a dusting of brown hair. And now that she thought it about it the more she remembered blushing because of his finely-toned body. Always catching herself before anyone had noticed. He was quite handsome when she got down to it. And he had such a great personality too. She loved their heated banter and his random rants about anything and everything that made her visits to the diner all the more fun.</p><p>Something was happening deep with inside her. Had she been falling for this man this entire time? Then she realized the heat between her legs. The trickle of moisture that had set up residence in her panties. His take charge kiss actually turned her on and she began to smile to herself. Distantly she heard him calling her name as she snapped back to reality.</p><p>When she finally looked up at him she began to blush as she softly said, "Luke...you, you want me?" She searched his dark blue eyes staring back down at her with desire.</p><p>He brought his lips down to softly nuzzle hers. "I've always wanted you, Lorelai." He softly kissed her. "Ever since the first day you walked into the diner in a caffeine frenzy."</p><p>She giggled.</p><p>"What about you Lorelai?" He leaned in closer to her ear and whispered in a low raspy voice. "Do you want me?"</p><p>She breathed a shallow breathe, bit her bottom lip, as she brought her hands to his cheeks. Smiling at him, she kissed him softly and teasingly. Her tongue darting between his lips for access. When the kiss ended she looked at him and smiled again as she removed her hands from his cheeks and slid them down to the button on her jeans and began unfastening.</p><p>"Do I want you?" She giggled. "Why don't you find out for yourself burger boy," she said challengingly as she led his hand towards her now opened pants.</p><p>He raised his eyebrow and took the bait without hesitation. He kept eye contact as he slowly slipped his hand down the front of her panties. She gasped as his long fingers reached their destination. With his middle finger, he dipped it between her slit, and confirmed her wetness.</p><p>He smirked to himself and not truly meaning to, but groaned out his thoughts. "You're so wet, Lorelai."</p><p>Confidently and coyly she replied, "Just for you, Mr. Danes."</p><p>He grunted and dipped his finger deeper and penetrated her right on the spot. She gasped a soft moan and grasped onto his flannel as she began to lose her footing as he began pumping his long finger into her. "Oh...God...Luke," she whimpered into his flannel shirt. It was evident that they both wanted this. That after all these years there was an attraction. No, a fire burning between them.</p><p>Long, repressed and unfulfilled desire poured through their veins. This was happening for a reason. He brought his left hand to the small of her back and pressed her deeper into his body.</p><p>"How much do you want me, Lorelai? Do you want me inside of you?" His voice deep and filled with untamed desire.</p><p>She smirked, "I thought you already were." She couldn't help but laugh at the question.</p><p>"Lorelai..," he growled. He added a second finger and began stroking her relentlessly.</p><p>She clung to him with every bit of energy she had left. "Yes! God yes, Luke!" She could barely form any words after that. Her head was spinning from his relentless rhythm.</p><p>He pulled her head gently back from his chest and kissed her as he continued his ministrations on her center. Lustful and driven he looked deep into her bright, but darkening blue eyes and asked "What do you need from me, Lorelai?"</p><p>Again, she bit her bottom lip trying to shake the spacey feeling taking over her brain. "I..I..," she could barely talk.</p><p>She gripped his flannel firmly, trying to ground herself.</p><p>"Say it. Say it, Lorelai."</p><p>Lowly, but surely she uttered the words he wanted to hear. "I want you to fuck me, Luke. But we can't."</p><p>Abruptly, he stopped stroking her and pulled his hand out of her panties. "What!?" He looked at her disappointed.</p><p>She sighed, coming back to her senses. "We can't do this right here, right now, Luke. The diner is full of people and Rachel is still upstairs. At the very least someone will catch us or at least hear us."</p><p>Relief washed over his face. "I don't know what I was thinking." He began to feel foolish. "I mean what the hell am I doing!? He began to pace around the small room.</p><p>"Luke," she tried snapping him out of his rambling as she buttoned up her pants.</p><p>"This isn't me, Lorelai. I care about you. I shouldn't have..."</p><p>"Luke!" She cut him off and began smiling at him as she pulled him towards her and started toying with this open flannel.</p><p>"I wanted this. I want you. Clearly you want me. We've known each other for a long time. It was inevitable."</p><p>"But you have to know I'm not the type of guy to do this," he waved his hands around to make his point. "I want all of you. Not just...whatever this is."</p><p>"I know." She smiled brightly at him. "I want all of you too. But this," she imitated his hand gestures, "was a quick fix to a problem that should've been solved a long time ago."</p><p>Her bright smile turned mischievous. She took his right hand and sucked on the two fingers that had been inside her previously. His eyes turning dark again as she sucked off the remainder of her juices.</p><p>"But there's no reason I can't give you a little something to tide you over until then."</p><p>His mind began to race as she backed him up to the table against the wall and dropped to her knees. "Lorelai, you're crazy," he managed to rasp out as she unbuckled his belt.</p><p>"And you love it," she smiled brightly up at him."</p><p>He nodded and smiled back down at her.</p><p>When she reached his zipper, she pulled it down slowly, building up the tension even more. "Oh my, what do we have in here?" She reached her hand into his boxers and pulled out his still semi-hard cock as he gasped at her sudden touch. "Oh Luke, is this a present for me? You shouldn't have!"</p><p>She giggled as she slowly stroked him.</p><p>"Lorelai..," he managed to gasp out as his fists clung hard against the front of the table.</p><p>Still feeling playful Lorelai continued her verbal and physical teasing. "Now Luke, don't be so hard on yourself. This is a wonderful present and I love it. In fact, let me show you how much I love it right now."</p><p>She lifted his cock back to his body and darted her tongue out and licked him from the base to the tip. Her eyes fixated on his as she assaulted his cock with her tongue.</p><p>Luke grunted at the contact and her eyes on his sent him on a desperate need to grab her head and begin thrusting into her mouth. Instead he kept a firm grip on the table and silently recited his favorite baseball team's stats.</p><p>She began stroking the base of his cock as her tongue assaulted his head. She licked at him and teased him with the tip of her tongue. Slowly bringing his head in and out of her mouth as she continued stroking with her hand.</p><p>"Mmm...this is so tasty. Better than any lollipop I've ever had." She smirked and then began to run wet kisses down his shaft. She looked up at him again, flashing those beautiful blue eyes. They were dark and filled with mischief and desire now.</p><p>"Oh Luke, I can't wait any longer! I need all of you in my mouth!" She bent her head down and slowly took the head of his cock between her lips again. "Mmm...," she mumbled under her breath. She lavished her tongue around his tip once more and elicited gruff moans of appreciation from him.</p><p>The thoughts of baseball stats fading and all rushing to the head of his cock. He couldn't think anymore. All he could do was feel her mouth around him. His knuckles were turning white from holding onto the table and he knew he wasn't going to be able to keep his grip much longer. When she felt he was ready and that she had teased him enough she began to take more and more of him into her mouth. Her hand stroking in rhythm to the bobbing of her mouth.</p><p>"Oh..God..Lorelai..don't..stop," Luke managed to gasp out in his state of euphoria.</p><p>Lorelai felt him tensing up and she went for broke. She took as much of his shaft into her mouth as she possibly could and held it. As a reflex, Luke took his hands from the table and grabbed onto either side of her head and curled his fingers through her soft hair and cursed under his breath. She placed her hands onto to where his once were on the table as Luke began thrusting into her mouth.</p><p>"Oh yeah just like that, Lorelai," he incoherently moaned.</p><p>She whimpered and moaned her muffled pleasures from his ministrations as he slid his cock in and out of her mouth, never fully breaking their connection. The sound of wet, sloppy strokes filled the room with soft moans and grunts as he stared down at her with lustful eyes and absolute admiration. He had the woman he loved in one of the many positions he had so often dreamt about. And best of all it was her idea.</p><p>Lorelai was increasingly turned on by the feeling of Luke inside her mouth. The moisture between her legs never fully stopped, but this opened up a whole new flood gate. And she desperately was rethinking of letting him bend her over those boxes they were once unpacking and fuck her right there. But she knew she couldn't let it go that far. Not now anyway. Instead she let herself fully surrender to Luke's thrusting and took every inch he gave her. When the need for breath became too strong she moved her hands to his thighs and signaled for him to let her come up for air.</p><p>And when he did he bent over and brought her to her feet and pressed his lips to hers. "God, you're amazing!" He held her to him and kissed her lips again never stopping his nuzzling and roaming hands.</p><p>Breathily she replied, "I am, aren't I," as her hand slipped between them and stroked him. "But we're not done yet, Mister. I want you to finish. And I want my reward for bringing a smile to your face."</p><p>He laughed and added, "Well, if you insist crazy lady." He placed his hands on her shoulders and she slowly fell back down to her knees.</p><p>She took him back into her mouth and brought her fingers up to squeeze his balls.</p><p>"Oh..God..what are you doing to me?"</p><p>She pulled off him and tapped his throbbing cock to her tongue. "Giving you everything you need to get you through the rest of the day."</p><p>That was enough for him. He couldn't take it anymore. His hands returned to her head and he thrusted back into her mouth with everything he had.</p><p>"Mmhmm," she encouraged him under her breath. Her hands snaked up behind him and held tight onto his ass as he rode out his desire into her mouth.</p><p>He made love to her mouth the way he would have to her pussy if they had had the time. But the clock was ticking, they had been in there for way too long, and his release was on the rise. She felt him tense as he pushed his final thrust into her and released his cum into her mouth. He pulled out and she gasped for breath and tried to regain her composure. He fell slightly forward, cradling her head to him as she swallowed what was left of the gift that had shot deep into her throat.</p><p>"God Luke...you taste so good," she told him matter of factly.</p><p>He laughed. "It's because I eat healthy. You know like how I try to get you to do on a daily basis."</p><p>She stood up, smirked at him with bright eyes. "Well, wasn't what I just ate healthy?"</p><p>"Oh geez," he groaned and rolled his eyes at the comment.</p><p>Luke pulled up his pants and his boxers with them. He began buckling his belt back into place and commented, "Anyway, next time I'll give you the full Luke Danes treatment."</p><p>"Oh yeah? And what does that entail?" She asked coyly.</p><p>He pulled her close and whispered into her ear. "Multiple orgasms and one hell of a ride."</p><p>She smiled shyly and leaned in to kiss him. "Looking forward to it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I believe it's completely out of character for Luke to give in so soon and because of their current location. But I wanted his reasoning to be thrown out the window and let his desire take over. The revelations and heat between them in that tiny room were making it hard for either of them to think rationally. This is what they knew they needed and decided to act. Lorelai always seemed a bit more promiscuous to me so I believe once the facts were confirmed from the source she didn't need to hesitate. They had a history already and she trusted him. That's why I let her go full force into it.</p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little blurb I wrote up. If you liked it please let me know by reviewing.</p><p>Huge thanks to the wonderful Brittaden for beta reading and editing. I probably wouldn't have posted it -ever- without her encouragement.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>